It is conventionally known that in order to absorb certain fluid, for example, menstrual blood, an absorbent article has an absorbent member for absorbing a fluid, and a surface member provided between the absorbent member and a human body in order that fluid discharged from the human body may be absorbed by the absorbent member as soon as possible and be moved away from the human body. It is also known that as a surface member of such an absorbent article, a product is used that is obtained, for example, by sending a thermoplastic film and a fibrous layer in an overlapped manner into a gap between two heated rollers, and melting the thermoplastic film with an embossing pattern provided on one of the rollers and a circumferential face, without any projections and depressions on the surface, of the other roller, thereby joining the thermoplastic film and the fibrous layer with opening sections or small embossed sections formed (for example, see JP-A-02-102046).